


Gay Huh?

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [28]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey encounters his uncle again after the Alibi fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Huh?

The two boys walk the way to the alibi together, laughing and playfully grabbing each other when suddenly Mickey spots someone familiar. stopping him  dead in his tracks almost causing Ian to bump into him.

Mickey’s uncle quickly spots Mickey and who he knows as the boy at the bar he broke a chair over “Heyy Mickey, my favorite nephew” his uncle says draping an arm around the boy. To Mickey’s relief his uncle was drunk and thankfully a happy drunk. “Forgot my wallet…. spare your uncle a few bucks?” He asks and Mickey nods smiling awkwardly as he pulls out his wallet and hands his uncle a few bills. His uncle thanks him and walks back to the alibi and Mickey releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 


End file.
